Human-computer interaction and intelligent recognition are currently hot research topics. The human-computer interaction refers to communication with computer through gestures, motions, language, etc., which can be used in smart home, motion sensing games, lip recognition, vital signs measurement and so on. The intelligent recognition refers to identify the changes in the position of objects in space by using computers, which can be applied to security systems, equipment monitoring and so on.
Human-computer interaction and intelligent recognition technology all involve the use of sensing technology. At present, there are two types of sensing technologies based on sensors and based on vision. As for the sensing technology based on sensors, the sensors frequently used include acceleration sensors, gyroscopes, barometric sensors, radio frequency identification (RFID). The disadvantage of this approach is that the user is required to wear the sensor device with low accuracy. As for the sensing technology based on the vision, it is necessary to achieve the sensing by using camera to capture images or video data and using image processing and computer vision methods. The disadvantage of this approach is light sensitivity, and may reveal privacy.
Recently, the sensing technology based on WiFi devices is becoming a new research direction. Although the related research mentioned that it is possible to achieve sensing recognition by considering RSSI (Received Signal Strength Indication), such recognition has low accuracy and poor recognition effect.